My Hero Miraculous
by neraalw
Summary: Marinette's class was given a slip for a exchange program in Japan. But little did Marinette know that Hawkmoth aka Adrian's father decided to come along to watch his son from afar to keep him safe. But something went wrong, when the class got to the school they were supposed to do the exchange program with. A black hole appeared sucking the class in, even Adrian's Dad...
1. Prologue

**Quick note that I am going to have Marinette's class speaking French in a few sentences. Also don't come after me if I spelled it wrong. I got it from Google translate. If I knew french I would put a proper translation. Also I am posting this story onto this website for more people to read and that this is story is also posted on wattpad. Anyways let's get reading!**

* * *

"Okay everyone!" Miss Bustier yelled. "I hope you all have your permission slips for the exchange program in Japan!"

* * *

**Earlier...**

_"Tikki... I... am not sure if I want to participate in the exchange program," Marinette said doubting herself._

_"What makes you say that Marinette?" Marinette's kwami, otherwise known as Tikki asked._

_"You see Tikki... I am just worried what would happen to Paris if I am not here to de evilize the akuma and who knows what Hawkmoth could do!" Marinette said still doubting herself. Even though she knows that Cat Noir can handle the akumatized victims. What she was more concerned about is the butterfly going rouge if she wasn't here in Paris to de evilize it._

_"Marinette, it is fine. Just do what you think is the right path for you and Paris," Tikki said trying to comfort her current miraculous holder._

_"Thanks Tikki. I'll think about it," Marinette replied._

* * *

**Now...**

Marinette handed in her permission slip for the trip.

"Great now your all dismissed to go home and pack for the trip tomorrow!" Miss Bustier announced.

* * *

**Big time skip later: In Japan**

**Sorry about the big time skip, I just don't know what to put (╥****﹏╥****)**

"Thank the lords that we can finally get off the plane after a 12 hour ride," Marinette said tiredly dragging her suitcase along with her to join the rest of the class. When Marinette got to the group, she went to her best friend Alya.

"Hey gurl!" Alya greeted as Marinette went to stand next to her.

"Hey Alya," replied Marinette. "Where are the others?" She questioned looking around for the rest of the class.

"Ils sont allés aux toilettes," **(They went to use the restrooms)** replied Alya. Marinette understood. Then she started to decide whether or not to use the restroom, but she decided against it.

**Mini Time skip: when everyone is out of the restrooms**

Miss Bustier then told her class to follow her to the bus that will be taking them to the school they are doing the exchange program with.

So the class nodded and followed her to the bus that was supposed to be their, but it wasn't there for some reason.

"I'll be right back! I just need to call someone," said Miss Bustier as she took out her phone and walked somewhere to talk to the person on the other side of the phone.

"How long do you think we have to wait?" Questioned Rose.

"I don't know...," replied Juleka. A moment of silence passed until someone started to yell.

"Well I am not waiting in this freezing weather!" Yelled a certain yellow jacket **(I am referring to the bee)** as she was shivering from the cold. "Come on Sabrina!" Demanded Chloé Bourgeois. As she stomped away from the group with Sabrina tagging behind.

"Well... At least we don't have to worry about her," said Alya as she was holding her boyfriend's hand. Marinette nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad that Lila isn't here," Marinette said. Then the three started to have a pleasant talk about daily life, it then shifted from multiple topics like food, shipping, Alya's Ladyblog, etc. Then the topic changed to what the future could be like and what our kids might look like.

"What if the future generation have superpowers they can't control?" Questioned Nino as he was making really weird poses.

"The only thing that is going to happen in the future is one of our children inheriting your personality," replied Alya. This just made Nino stop doing what he was doing and then a light blush appeared on his cheeks. He then made eye contact with Alya and replied with a "WHAT?!" Then he fell on the cold hard concrete. This made the two girls laugh at his antics.

"Don't worry, I wasn't serious with that," replied Alya with a visible smirk appearing on her face. "Or am I?" Alya said toying with Nino as she was helping him up off the concrete.

"Alya!" Nino yelled with a very flustered face. The two girls just laughed at him once again. Then Miss Bustier came back from her phone call.

"Okay, so I just called the company that was supposed to send the bus earlier and turns out they got the wrong date," said Miss Bustier. "But don't worry, they are sending a bus right now and it should be here in... 15 minutes." Then she look over to see if all of her students were present. "Also where is Miss Bourgeois and Raincomprix?" Questioned Miss Bustier.

"Don't know. Chloé just got all angry over how cold the weather is and walked that way, with Sabrina tagging along right behind her," said Nino as he pointed in the direction Chloé walked with Sabrina. "And they've been gone for like... 15 minutes."

"I am right here! You know that right!?" Yelled Chloé. She was actually inside the building away from the cold with Sabrina.

"Anyways the bus will be here in about 12 minutes, so sit tight until it comes!" Miss Bustier yelled.

**Time skip: about 12 minutes later**

"Finally the bus is here!" Yelled Chloe once again as she went onto the bus. With Sabrina following from behind, while handing her humongous bag to the driver. Then the rest of the class did the same minus the big bag.

Soon enough they were on the road to the school. While on the way to the school the students were chatting away about what they going to do here or how cool the buildings look.

Eventually they made it to the school. Once the bus has stopped they got off the bus with their bags. And started to walk inside the building.

But as the class was about to pass by the gates a purple mist like portal appeared below everyone sucking them in along with their luggage.

Everyone screamed as they entered the mist like portal, but what they don't know is that they are going to the future.

* * *

**In class 1-A**

Mr. Aizawa was teaching like normal or by normal I mean him sleeping on the floor in his signature yellow sleeping bag and the whole class was self studying. A few minutes later the mist like portal appeared above the students. Then out of nowhere the class from the past fell on top of each student.

"Tu sais... Je pense que je suis prêt à rentrer chez moi maintenant... **(You know... I think I am ready to go home now...)**,"Marinette said dizzily before passing out on the floor.

* * *

**And that wraps up the prologue!**

**Tell me what you think should happen next in the story.**

**Now choose between these**

**1) Origin**

**2) A villain's plan**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading the rewrite of "The Future?"**


	2. Chapter 1

As Marinette opened her eyes the first thing she saw was pitch blackness. She then got up to walk to who knows where. Marinette then just kept on walking and walking still seeing the pitch blackness she saw from when she awoke.

"Ughh, when am I going to reach the end!" Marinette yelled putting her arms out in frustration. "Wait a second... ," Marinette said. She then touched her lobule, to see if she still had her earrings on. When she moved both of her hands to touch her earrings. She felt the familiar bump. Sighing in relief of still having them on. She then came to the realization that she needed to check if Tikki is still with her. When she checked her purse, she saw the familiar kwami. She sighed in relief that Tikki was still with her and that Tikki is fast asleep.

Then suddenly a bright white light appeared. Causing Marinette to close her eyes and putting her arm over them. Once Marinette noticed the light dimmed. She put her arm down to her side and opened her eyes at the same time to see a monk drinking... tea?

"Hello young dupen-chang," said the monk still sipping his tea. This took Marinette to process this for a few seconds before greeting the monk back.

"I'm sorry, but... how do you know me Mr. Monk?" Asked Marinette nervously. "I know lots of things Marinette," replied the monk. "Now come sit," asked the monk as a table appeared with a cup of tea for Marinette. Marinette happily obliged and took a seat on the still pitch black floor. She then took a sip of her tea.

"Now you must be wondering who I am and where you are? Am I right?," Questioned the monk while taking another sip of tea. Marinette nodded. "Well Miss dupen-chang we are currently in your subconscious and I used to be one of the elder monks at the monastery you and Chat Noir saved," said the monk. Marinette just sat in her place for a few seconds before standing and yelling a loud "WHAT!" She then somehow hit her head on the non-existing floor.

The loud 'what' made by Marinette made her kwami awoke from her slumber and came out of her sleeping area to find Marinette on the floor. "Marinette! What happened!? Are you okay!?" Asked Tikki as she was worried for her current miraculous holder. "You two get along quite well," said the elder. Tikki froze because she recognized that familiar voice. She then turned around to face him. "Oh my hello Tikki, it has been... a long time since I last saw you," said the monk. Tikki then ran (flew?) towards the monk. "ELDER!" Tikki cried hugging him.

The action Tikki did got Marinette out of her small shock like state. Then Marinette sat up adjusting her position to sit down. Marinette then noticed Tikki crying her eyes out while hugging the monk. "You two know each other?" Marinette asked. "Yup!" Said Tikki as she was still hugging the elder.

"Now it's nice to see you too Tikki," said the elder as he patted Tikki on the head, while giving a light chuckle.

"Now it's time I told you two why I am really here for," said the elder. Then his right hand glowed a faint white. Then out of nowhere a glowing white sphere appeared in front of the three of them.

"Now what I am about to tell you is confidential. And I mean it, you cannot tell others under any circumstances. If this information were to get out about this, you will alter this world's nature and laws that was made. Do you two understand?" Said the elder. The two promised they won't say anything, even a peep of information.

"Good," said the elder. Then an image appeared on the glowing sphere. "What I am about to tell you is a tale of my mistakes and how the 'Quirks' of this time came to be," said the monk. Then an image appeared showing the memory of the elder that stood before Marinette and Tikki.

**A/N: **_**Italics = Tikki, Marinette, or the elder talking**_

The monk was walking to the monastery at the top of the mountain. Amongst the snow he could only see ice everywhere he looked.

_"Wait you walked up a freezing cold mountain?" Asked Marinette. "Why, yes I did, it didn't really bother me anyway," replied the elder._

"Ahhh... A snowstorm is coming, I should hurry," the elder said picking up his pace towards the monastery up the snow, showing no signs of slowing down.

As time passed the monk finally made it to the doors of the monastery. He was then greeted by the younger monks guarding the entrance. He too greeted them back. Then the guards told the gates man to open the monastery gates.

The monk thanked them and headed inside. When inside, the monk saw many other monks training the soon to be monks with the first thing being patience. Then the monk started to walk to where the miraculouses are kept.

Then the image then switched to a person that looks like an assassin hiding in the shadows following the monk.

_"Elder, who is that?" Tikki asked worryingly. "You will see soon enough," the elder replied._

As the monk entered the monastery, their stood an assassin following the monk since the start of the journey.

The assassin stood in the cold unfazed with eyes as sharp as a Jaguar stalking their prey.

_"Stalker much?" Said Marinette._

When the assassin saw the monk enter, they too entered unnoticed. Following the monk to get both information and steal some miraculouses for their master.

_"Wow, those guards seem a little unreliable," Marinette stated. The elder giggled softly._

As the assassin followed the elder down the long lightly lit hallways, while staying in the shadows, while able to go unnoticed by monks that pass by the target and them.

As the elder was walking to the miraculouses, he noticed that someone was following him. The elder decided to play a trick on the assassin by first going to the kitchen to get a pot of tea with two tea cups.

After getting the pot of tea and the cups. The elder then walked to an empty room. Upon entering he slid the door behind him shut. Making the assassin deciding to get in the room another way from the roof.

After a few minutes of trying to find another way into the room the assassin finally decided to force their way through aka going through the door.

Once opening the sliding door. The assassin quietly closed it to avoid any attention coming to the assassin. When the assassin turned around. They found that the elder was just quietly sitting on the floor with a cup of tea in his hand staring at the assassin. "Tea?" Asked the elder. As he poured a cup of tea for the assassin.

_"That's a little cliche, don't you think so Tikki?" Asked Marinette. Tikki agreed._

The assassin just stood their cautious of what the monk could do. After a few moments of silence passed the assassin confirmed the monk meant no harm. They then walked cautiously to the monk and sat down. The elder just pushed the cup of tea to the assassin. The assassin was still cautious and took the cup of tea and took a sip of it.

"Now why are you following me young one?" Questioned the elder taking a sip of tea. The assassin stayed quiet. "If you are here to do something to the miraculouses, then I suggest you leave this place," the elder said sternly. Taking yet another sip of tea.

_"You really do love tea don't you?" Asked Marinette. "Marinette! That's rude!" Scolded Tikki. The elder let out a small chuckle. "It's okay Tikki and yes I really do love drinking tea," said the elder yet again drinking the heavenly tea._

The assassin still sat silently. "Giving me the silent treatment aye?" Stated the elder. Then in a blink the assassin was out cold. "Then if I am not mistaken you have some friends with you am I right?" Stated the elder. Their elder stood and waited. Then out of nowhere a bunch of assassins came out of the shadows and took a fighting stance.

**And that's chapter 1!**

**If I continued writing the rest of this, it will hit 2,000 words. So to spare the long chapter I will split it into 2 parts. What I had planned for the rest of this chapter will continue in the next chapter. Anyways thanks for being patient!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reminder!**_** Italics means that Marinette, Tikki, or the elder is Talking!**_

_"Where did they come from!?" Yelled Marinette as she pointed at the glowing ball. The elder chuckled at her reaction._

_"What?" Asked Marinette. "Oh nothing," replied the elder._

"Ohohoho, I am a little outnumbered... aren't I?" Said the elder as he was relaxed about the group of assassins surrounding him getting ready to attack at any time. As for the elder... he just continued to drink his heavenly tea with a face of bliss.

A few minutes passed, the group of assassins and the elder were still in their positions from when the first assassin died. Then the elder reached for the pot of tea, only for an assassin to throw.

The assassin ran up to the elder and tried to attack him only to know avail as the elder dodged all the attacks. Another assassin joined in trying to do the same thing to the elder. Only for the same result. Time passed by as all the assassins did the same thing. Trying to hurt the elder. Only for him to dodge the attacks all together. During this the elder kept on drinking his tea during the fight.

During the fight the elder knocked out the assassins one by one until they were all down for the count.

As soon as the last assassin fell a bunch of monks came rushing out the sliding door only to see every single intruder on the ground unconscious. And for the elder drinking his tea again.

One of the younger monks told the others to get the intruders and lock them up somewhere. They did as told and took every single intruder out of the room. And the monk told the elder that they will make sure this does not happen again. The monk then exits the room.

The elder waited until he heard no more footsteps. "I know you're up there. Come on down young one," said the elder as the last intruder landed on the ground. Based on the features seen it looked to be a young female in her 20s.

"Don't worry young one, they are gone," said the elder as he magically drank more tea out of a tea cup that came out of nowhere. The last assassin was hesitant to talk due to the amount of tension gathering up in the air by the second.

Then when the elder offered the female some tea, she was hesitant. Especially because one of her teammates was knocked out just from drinking the tea.

As the elder was drinking his tea, he noticed that the young assassin was way too hesitant to drink the tea. Nevertheless, sit down on the floor. He then reassured her that the tea wasn't tampered with. Especially since he doesn't know why himself. Heck, every single time someone drinks his tea they either throw up or pass out on the floor. But besides that he was pretty sure the tea was safe enough to drink. Putting that thought aside, he still sat waiting for the assassin to do anything.

After a few minutes of silence the assassin finally spoke, taking off her mask. "和 (Hé)… My name is 和(Hé)…," said the assassin as she finally sat down to take a drink of the tea the elder offered. When drinking the tea, small tears formed in her eyes. She then gulped down the tea made by the elder. When she finished drinking the tea, she placed the cup back on the table. When she placed the cup on the table rivers started falling from her eyes, then on to the ground.

"It's good," Said 和 (Hé). The elder was grateful that the young assassin drank his tea without becoming sick or passing out. But most importantly he wondered why the young one shedded tears.

"Tell me...," started the elder as he took a sip of his tea, getting the attention of the young assassin. "Why must you cry from just tea?" asked the elder. The assassin then looked the elder in the eye before saying. "It reminds me of my parents," replied 和 (Hé).

"They were killed when I was young by a pack of wolves," said 和 (Hé) as more tears came down her face. "They died protecting me and my brother... we had no other choice," soon a stream of tears ran down her face and ended up on the floor. Soon enough she was sobbing, having to be reminded of her parents death that happened right in front of her eyes.

"_That must've been so hard for her," said Tikki as she imagined being separated from Marinette forever._

"Tell me young one, what happened to your brother?" asked the elder. Even though 和 (Hé) was sobbing her eyes out, she slowly but surely stopped crying. Not completely, but enough so that she can talk.

"He's bedrithin… we had no money for medicine, nevertheless food," said 和 (Hé). "But what choice did I have? I had to become an assassin for money, to pay for my brother's medical fees. He's… all I have left," said 和 (Hé). A small amount of time passed before the Elder thought of something.

"Can you take me to your brother? I can help him in the best way I can, maybe even cure him of his illness," said the elder. A little shine of hope appeared in 和 (Hé) face as she looked up at the elder.

"Can you really heal him?" asked 和 (Hé). As she was still unsure to trust him enough to see her brother that is bedrithin. The elder nodded back at her.

_"That poor girl!" Said Tikki as she was crying her eyes out._

_"I don't know, but… this seems a little fishy to me," said Marinette as she gave a stink eye at the glass ball. 'I mean, for crying out loud! This sounded like it came out of a movie!' thought Marinette as multiple thoughts went around her head, causing her to get sidetracked from the glass ball._

* * *

**Big Time Skip: Later**

As the elder and 和 (Hé) were walking to the young assasin's house. 和 (Hé) seemed a bit tense or was it nervousness? Whatever it was the elder would ask her later on why she was so tense on the walk to her home. To her sickly brother.

Then a traditional looking chinese house came into view. As they neared the entrance, the elder could feel multiple other presences around the area. Like they were waiting for the right time to strike like a snake slowly sneaking up on its prey.

"_Let me guess...," started Marinette as she put her hand on her chin acting like she was thinking, even though in reality she already knew what was going to happen._

"_Once you and this '__和__(__Hé)' person walk through those doors, you would get ambushed. And then it turns out that the assassin was just using that story to lure you in to distract you to help her supposedly sick brother. And then the assassin will just start spilling the beans on why they lure you in," said Marinette. "And if I had to guess... they distracted you, so that they can get into the monastery to take the miraculouses, but instead they end up breaking the miraculouses instead. Ultimately making all of these so called 'Quirks'," explained Marinette._

"_Well then I guess we don't need to see the rest seeing as you just explained everything," replied the elder as the crystal ball disappeared from sight. _

"_Now then, before you wake up. You need to know that you have the power to take quirks away by storing their powers inside an object or some kind of jewelry. And to do that you need to imagine their powers being sucked into the object you so desired. Do you understand that this should not be used carelessly?" said the elder. Marinette nodded._

"_Good, now goodbye," replied the elder as Tikki's and Marinette's vision turned black as they fell to the non existing floor._

* * *

**A/N: From this point the text is going to be in normal text.**

As Marinette slowly opened her eyes, to see a blinding white light. She quickly shut her eyes before opening them and closing to allow her eyes to readjust to the light. As Marinette's eyes finally readjusted to the bright lights. She looked to her right to see her classmates, but only a few of them. She then sat up, looking around the room. As Marinette looked around, it seemed to be a nurse's office?

When Marinette looked around a third time, she noticed a security camera in the corner of the room. She then noticed her luggage was right next to her bed.

Out of nowhere the door opened showing two adults, one looking to buff for his age. Which Marinette made a mental note of. The other adult looked like a detective. But seriously, his outfit is way out of date for a detective. Besides, the outfit was meant to be a stereotype… right? Thought Marinette as the adults came in the room walking to her as they closed the door.

"Hello young Lady," said the buff dude. "Ummm, salut (hi)?" questioned Marinette as she let out a nervous laughter, while waving at the two adults in the room.

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter 2!**

**What should happen next in the story? Who's quirks would Marinette have to take away for the greater good? What kind of questions should detective Tsumachi ask Marinette?**

**Please note that you don't have to answer the questions, but it is greatly appreciated for some ideas to continue this book. Based on the ideas you ask.**

**Anyways, Chapter 3 won't be coming in a while due to me having a lack of ideas and that I have other books to write chapters for.**

**Anyways see all of you in Chapter 3!**


	4. Notice! Important!

This notice will be taken down after the 2 week period. This only applies to the stories I decided to put up for adoption.

At the end of this chapter, there will be a color. Those colors will determine if this story is being taken down or going to be edited. Red is for adoption. Green is for editing.

Hey! The author here. Now before I write down the important information regarding the stories posted on my account. This notice is going on every story I want to edit or takedown.

Now when I want to take down stories. I decided to give them up for adoption. The adoption period will last 2 weeks. If no one wants to adopt the story. I am permanently taking it down. This is because I either lost the motivation to write the story. Or I feel like I am being pressured to write a new chapter for the story I lost motivation for. I also feel like I don't need to keep those stories up if I lost motivation to write for them. Also, I am going to keep the story up if someone is willing to adopt the story.

The editing will depend on how much I want to rewrite the chapter.

I am also sorry to those who enjoyed reading the stories I am taking down. Now I do not know how much you liked it. But I am truly sorry. I am doing this for both my sanity and creativity. I do not want to mentally tire myself out. Especially with school on my plate.


End file.
